


Raízes

by Queen_Bura



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Bura/pseuds/Queen_Bura
Summary: Ela tinha uma relação estranha com ele. Distantes e próximos na mesma intensidade. Mesmo que ele quase nunca estivesse em casa, estava sempre ali quando ela precisava dele, mesmo que não soubesse.
Relationships: Aang & Kya II (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Raízes

**Author's Note:**

> Olá <3 Essa é a minha primeira fanfic do mundo de Avatar e eu espero não ter passado vergonha ahahah  
> O motivo de ter feito ela é que uma das coisas que mais me impactou e impacta em TLOK é o fato deles retratarem a família do Aang sempre como uma família muito problemática então eu decidi me unir a parte do fandom que vê que eles eram uma família com problemas e que cometia erros, mas que também eram uma família amorosa e que tinha muita união entre todos. Acho que o Aang era um pilar que unia a todo, sempre os trazendo de volta pra casa, mas quando ele se foi a família meio que desmorona. Enfim, eu juntei isso com o fato de amar imaginar o relacionamento do Aang e da Kya, mesmo que eles não fossem tão próximos assim, e escrevi essas palavrinhas.  
> Pra mim, Aang e Kya tinham uma relação muito bonita e de muita confiança, mesmo que houvesse um pouco de mágoa e ciúme do lado dela e um pouco de desatenção do lado dele, porque a verdade é que nem sempre você precisa estar próximo de alguém o tempo todo para ter uma conexão com ela e ela ser alguém de confiança.  
> Eu espero que gostem e, caso haja algum erro ortográfico, eu já peço desculpas antecipadamente porque não fiz uma grande e minuciosa betagem/ revisão nessa fanfic.  
> Boa leitura <3

Seus olhos azuis miraram no céu e nas nuvens em tons quentes, mas fechou os olhos ao sentir a brisa gentil que soprou em seus cabelos, se concentrou no som da água que batia com força nas pedras ali embaixo e simplesmente tentou esvaziar a mente tal como se meditasse. O sol começava a se pôr e ela podia sentir suas forças aumentarem conforme o nascimento da Lua avançava no céu. Ela abriu os olhos um pouco menos indecisa e mais resignada, porém, um suspiro pesaroso ainda escapou de sua boca. Seus olhos se voltaram para Baía Yue que refletia o tom quente do céu, as palavras que ensaiava para dizer mais tarde passaram por sua mente e ela sentiu o coração acelerar. Fechou os olhos novamente, mas dessa vez enfiou a cabeça no meio das pernas, o coração desacelerou. Ia dar tudo certo. É o que ela esperava, ao menos.

Uma outra brisa tocou seus cabelos, mas essa era diferente e bem conhecida para ela.

Kya não se mexeu, como se ele não pudesse a reconhecer caso estivesse imóvel. Azar dela. Ele a reconheceria em qualquer canto. Aang não pronunciou nenhuma palavra, como se soubesse que elas não cabiam ali. A dobradora d'água ouviu os passos leves e o barulho mínimo que ele fez ao se sentar ao lado dela no penhasco que ficava no lado oeste da ilha. A proximidade com o pai trouxe à tona mais nervosismo a ela sentiu na hora o coração acelerar e as mãos suarem. A presença de Aang ali, em si, não a deixava nervosa, mas ela conhecia o pai e conhecia sua relação com ele bem o bastante para saber que ele só sairia dali quando ela o contasse o que a afligia. De alguma forma que ela não compreendia, ele a entendia e isso só aumentava a aquela mágoa amarga no seu peito quando o via viajar só com Tenzin. Ela soltou o ar dos pulmões com raiva e decidiu deixou a mágoa para trás, se concentrando nos problemas mais recente que tinha: seu nervosismo e sua decisão.

Percebeu a mente turvar e girar e se viu obrigada a tirar a cabeça do meio de suas pernas. Assim que levantou a cabeça sentiu o pescoço doer e colocou a mão na nuca notando o músculo esticar aos poucos, se amaldiçoou por não ter levado um pouco de água para lá, pois com certeza seus poderes de cura teriam aliviado a dor. Com um movimento um pouco robótico olhou para o horizonte, não tendo coragem de olhar para o lado direito, onde seu pai estava sentado. Sua mão ainda estava molhada de suor e seu coração ainda batia acelerado no peito.

Os exercícios de respiração que outrora ele mesmo havia a ensinado vieram em sua mente e começou a fazê-los enquanto sussurrava as palavras _"filhote de bisão voador"_ para se acalmar.

Eles ficaram minutos em silêncio; ela se acalmando e ele prestando atenção no ritmo do coração e da respiração de sua filha. Ele não a pressionaria para falar então mirou os olhos cinzas para a Lua cheia que nascia no céu. Ela falaria quando estivesse pronta. As palavras que ela tanto queria dizer estavam voltando a sua mente, o discurso parecia mais limpo e menos emocional. Kya ponderou como a calma era uma aliada do elóquio. 

— Oi, pai — Ela falou ainda olhando para o horizonte.

— Olá, querida — Ele respondeu com a voz doce e ela sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. A vontade de culpa-lo por sua decisão bateu forte em sua mente. Ela suspirou relaxando o corpo e deixando novamente seus sentimentos negativos para trás. Conforme o corpo relaxava, a sensação inquietante de curiosidade crescia dentro dela e ela quase se esqueceu o motivo por ter ido lá. Mordeu os lábios meio receosa e respirou um pouco mais profundamente antes de continuar a falar, sabia que ele não puxaria assunto com ela; ele estava ali para ouvir e não para perguntar.

— Como me achou aqui?

— Lugares que se dividem. — Ele respondeu e ela se virou para ele com a sobrancelha arqueada numa clara expressão de que não havia entendido a resposta dele. Ele sorriu por sua resposta vaga, ele tinha certeza que ela o entenderia. Às vezes se sentia mal por não conhecer tudo tão bem sobre os filhos. — Quando você some é sempre para pensar em algo e você só vai pra lugares na ilha em que o céu e o mar se dividem. Depois de algumas tentativas eu te achei.

Ela não falou nada, mas algo dentro dela gostou de saber que ele a conhecia, mesmo que não passasse tanto tempo com ela.

— Não vai perguntar o que eu vim fazer aqui? — Ela falou o encarando e agora foi a vez dele virar o rosto para o horizonte. Os olhos azuis de sua esposa poderiam ter a habilidade de deixa-lo desconfortável, mas os da sua filha pareciam ter um poder amplificador, talvez fosse a paternidade que amplificasse os sentimentos. 

— Não vou te forçar a me falar nada, querida.

— Mas eu quero falar, só não quero agora — Falou insegura.

— Nós temos tempo, Kya. — Ela sorriu para o pai e voltou a encarar o mar. Os dois juntos apenas curtindo. Pela segunda vez naquele dia as palavras não foram necessárias.

A noite já estava escura e uma boa parte das estrelas já haviam tomado conta do céu quando ela finalmente desviou os olhos da baia para falar.

— Eu quero ir embora, pai. — Se pronunciou vacilante. — Eu não me sinto parte daqui. Eu acho preciso me encontrar. — Disse a última parte baixinho, como se ele não pudesse ouvir.

— Eu sempre soube que você tinha o espírito de um nômade do ar, meu amor.

Kya ficou surpresa e talvez até um pouco ofendida. Na cabeça dela o pai imploraria para ela ficar, afinal, não é isso o que pais fazem?

— Não vai implorar pra eu ficar? — Questionou com a voz um pouco mais aguda, os olhos azuis o encarando como se fosse ataca-lo. Aang quis rir, ela parecia tanto a mãe quando soltava essas frases e o olhava com os olhos azuis queimando de irritação.

— Eu sei que não fui o melhor pai para você, mas eu seria um pior ainda se eu tentasse prender alguém livre sob as minhas asas. Você tem que se encontrar, Kya, encontrar sua verdade, seu amor e construir a vida que você quiser. — Ela quis abrir a boca para retrucar, mas quando seu cérebro processou o que ele havia dito, ela só conseguiu sentir as lágrimas descendo pelo rosto delicado. Algo se formou na garganta e ela sentiu que sua voz falharia se ela tentasse falar. Seu pai tinha muitos defeitos, mas era o pai que ela precisava. Sempre era. Quando ela necessitava dele, ele estava ali; a apoiando. Foi assim desde sempre. Desde que se lembrava: foi assim com o joelho ralado, foi assim com o primeiro dia de aula, foi assim quando a mãe não conseguia a entender, foi assim quando ela não aprendia um movimento de dobra d’água, foi assim quando brigava com Bumi, foi assim quando contou que era lésbica.... ele sempre estava ali, mesmo que ela quisesse que ele estivesse mais vezes. Seu pai tinha um super poder e não era ser o avatar: era ser o que ela precisava.

— Meu povo me ensinou que se você ama alguém você deve dar a ela asas para voar e raízes para voltar. Eu criei vocês para serem livres. Veja seu irmão, está fazendo uma bela carreira militar. Acho que chegou a sua vez agora e tá tudo bem, querida, se encontre e quando sua jornada acabar tenha certeza de que você tem um lugar; um lugar que fique entre suas asas e suas raízes. — Ela ouviu com atenção e percebeu que ele mexeu nos bolsos internos de suas vestes de onde tirou um colar azul. A jovem reconheceu a peça e se assustou.

— O que? Pai- — Ela tentou falar, mas ele a interrompeu.

— Fique com ele, Kya.

— Esse colar é da mamãe, é o colar de noivado de vocês. Eu não quero.

— Sua mãe quer que você leve, querida. — Ela piscou assustada. _“Como a mãe sabia?”_ , pensou.

— Mas eu nem falei com ela. — Respondeu baixinho, catatônica.

— Não sou só eu que acredito que você tem espírito de nômade do ar. — Ele falou bem humorado e ela soltou uma pequena risada. Talvez ela não fosse tão boa em esconder coisas dos pais.

— Vocês estão me dando porque a mamãe não usa? — Ela perguntou vacilante enquanto tocava o objeto e o pegava com as mãos.

— Eu não o fiz para sua mãe porque queria que ela desfilasse com ele por aí, eu fiz porque eu a amava e queria seguir a tradição da tribo dela. Eu dei porque eu queria que ela fosse minha esposa.

— Então por que você está me dando então?

— Porque parece certo que fique com você, acho que você precisa levar algo de casa para se lembrar de onde veio, Kya. Talvez para que suas asas não te façam esquecer onde estão suas raízes.

Kya permaneceu em silêncio acariciando e observando o objeto, depois de alguns instantes ponderando ela colocou o colar em torno do pescoço e o olhou com os olhos marejados.

Sua relação com o pai era estranha, as vezes eles estavam tão distantes e as vezes ele simplesmente aparecia ao lado dela ou vice versa e eles passavam horas conversando ou apenas curtindo a companhia um do outro. Ela sentia falta dele todos os dias e sentia tantas coisas ruins por ele sempre estar com Tenzin, muito mais do que sua razão poderia justificar. Tinham dias que a distância dele doía mais, mas naqueles dias, em dias como aquele, ela sentia a conexão deles mais forte do que nunca. Espíritos, como ela amava o pai e a simples ideia dele ir embora a magoava tanto que chegava a doer.

— Obrigada, papai. — Ele se aproximou e a abraçou. As lágrimas que eles seguraram rolaram e ela sentiu os braços quentes e reconfortantes do pai.

— Não se esqueça de voltar pra casa, Kya. — Ele disse depois de beijar o topo da cabeça dela.

— Está tudo bem, eu tenho uma raiz comigo. — Respondeu com a voz abafada.

Eles se mantiveram abraçados com Aang a aconchegando até que se acalmassem.

Naquela noite enquanto eles voltavam para casa para o jantar, Kya observou o pai que contava uma história engraçada do tio dela e entendeu que não importava o que acontecesse, seu pai e sua família toda a amavam e era tudo que ela precisava saber.

Kya, a dobradora d’água que tinha espírito de nômade do ar, iria embora se encontrar, mas levava consigo uma raiz para voltar.


End file.
